We're Tied by a Bloody Rose
by AvivaBeaLove
Summary: Anika came from a vampire hunter family and moved to the Zero's school. The past are the same but who they are is question on what they must do and what love does to them. Would this happen between them or one will die from one's Blood Rose...
1. Home sweet School

Anika POV

"Yuuki, thanks for showing me around and I will talk to the chairman later kay?"

"No problem and I got to go back to class and hunt down Zero so he can welcome you here!"

I laughed and closed the door.

I moved to the School that is separated into two sections, Day and Night school and the only reason why its divided this way because in this dying age, vampires exists. I've never seen one in person but from what I've heard from Yuuki about the Nigh Class is that they are very nice. Specially... whats his name? Kanema... kanimi... ummm... whatever his name is, him seems okay.

I'm not sharing a room since the other girl left off early for a trip with her family so I threw my luggage on the spare bed and crashed on mine. Sunlight streak through the curtains were I could see the dust floating in the air like some native wind dance. I blew lightly to speed the cycle up and just watch them like glittering crystals. The Chairman (which is also yuuki's dad) suggested I join the prefects team with her and some guy name Zero that I WAS suppose to meet today but change his mind.

I got up and tied my hair and started to unzipped my bag to unpack all my junk. I put photos of my little sister Becca near my bed side. The one when we were at the beach and she was poking the jelly fish with a stick and me looking down to see if it might explode or something! I laughed at the memory. It will always be the last memory I'll see before she died. I put my stuff away, hanged my posters and flinging my black journal on the pillow when I heard a knock on the door.

I turned around to see a man with blonde hair and spectacles on wearing a light brown coat and a umbrella, "Hello! You must be Anika. Welcome to the school and how are you settling?"

I leaned my head on the door and thought about it, "Everything is good actually. I was actually about to go to your office."

he let out a light laugh, "Well I'm glad I beat you to it."

He strode past me into my room and I was staring at the spot where he was standing with a dumbfounded look on my face. "Okaaaaay."

"I'm sure Yuuki told you of the Night Class and the Guardians of the school, " I nodded in response, "And you being part of the Vampire Hunter association that your will skilled and comfortable to be around them."

"You want me to be part of the Prefects thing like Yuuki, right?"

He smiled so wide and nodded.

I looked at the photo of me and my sister and back to the Chairman, "Sure."

"That's wonderful!" he clapped his hands together and started to do a small dance which made me back away into the corner.

He straight up and push the glass up his bridge (nose) and cleared his voice to act professional.

"I'll see to it that Zero gives you the ribbon and show you around. I'll like Yuuki to check up the Night Class later today so only Zer-," he looked back at me before taking another step out the door, "You've met him already right?"

letting out a nervous laugh I shook my head no.

He let out a low disappointed sigh. "I'll make sure that you get to meet him Anika... both of you two have one thing in common."

"Oh and what's that?"

He looked at me at the corner of his spectacles and just gave a small smile and walked away down the hall, feeling the silence with his enigma steps. Stood there till he vanish around the corner and I got back inside, looking at the time it was getting late and I got to get ready. Ready for anything since Chairman came here and told me everything I needed to know.

All that's left is meeting mystery boy-Zero.

I changed out of my jeans and shirt into the school uniform which snugged a bit but I was good with it. I put on my motorcycle black boots and put my silver throwing knives under my skirt where is hidden from everyone. Being part of the vampire hunter family you get this side where you have to carrying weapons where ever you go, (even to school). Vampire's are every where specially the level E's.

If I ever meet one... I'll kill them with a knife into the heart.

Zero POV

Chairman assign for me was to show the new girl around which I found stupid if she can just do it herself. Yuuki was all happy and 'Prefects do for the school and nothing less' mode that sickens me to watch. I was suppose to be in class but the urge for blood was interrupting my moment that I ran to the horse stalls in the back of the building. I tried taking the blood capsules but once each touches my tongue I start to cough and choke. I can feel the itch of the crest stretch across my veins on my dig that took a lot of will power not to dig my nails at it. But slowly it subsided and I could breathe.

I laid on the stack of hay and took deep raspy breathes and thought of everything else. Why do purebloods have to make me into this monster! I would rather die than live for years in this self torture of this beast instinct for blood. For terror. For FUN!

Clutching to the box of pills I got up and walked up to Sally (the horse) and stroke her silk coat.

"Don't give me that look, I can do this with or without these pills." I said UN-sure of myself.

The horse looked at me with her black pits of eyes and she knew better than I did that I don't have long till I lose it. This urge will never leave me. This pain will never leave me. All of it is here to stay with me till I rip my humanity away from me... maybe just giving up now and dying by some blood rose will be better than this. I don't have to endure this suffering anymore... but...

I don't know but only death seems like an option from this soulless monster yearning for blood that lives in my hollow shell of a body.

Walking away back to the building I knew I had to deal with this some how, but just not now.


	2. A rose tinted with blood

Zero POV

I walked into my literature class and sat in the back of the room. Everyone started to settle down when our teacher came in and as usually Yuuki did her usually, "I'm so sorry teacher that I'm late again. Prefects duties are harder than I thought." and sat in the middle row with Tania. She looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with me but I broke it looking out the window. I knew later she was getting to me later for being late and not introducing myself to the new kid.

"Attention class, today we are going to study on Ro-" Mr. Kagoshima was interrupted by a loud knock. Slowly the door creaked open and the smell of blood covered roses sneaked into my mind. My head snapped towards the door and there stood a shy girl with a strong cat like emerald eyes that was breaking through her jet black hair with a streak of red on the side. She stood tall and walked across the room with her boots making low echoing noises that seems to bounce off these walls endless.

"I'm sorry for disruption of your class Mr. Kagoshima. I'm new here and I kinda got lost." she said with a small smile on her face. Digging through her bag she pulled out a slip and Mr. Kagoshima took and gave a smile and a nod.

"Welcome! I'm glad you join and I hope you like my lessons."

He stretched out his hand to show her where she should sit near the windows next to a boy name Hushui. He was really a quite kid with a lean body I got to say who really takes kinds to people sitting next to him but seeing the new girl the way she is- he was cool with it. Hushui pulled out the chair for her and gave a small nod of acceptance and stared out the window.

Mr. Kagoshima face looked down at the name and of the new kid and wrote it down in the students attendance and put it away. "As I was saying, today we're going to learn about the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet from William Shakesphere." Mr. Kagoshima gave a sigh when he heard some of the classmate moan.

I really don't mind. It's just a sappy love story written by a old guy back in the day because he thought love is might to begin and end the way he written it and for me... well...nothing. As one of the student was heading out the worn down book to each of the students Mr. Kagoshima filled the blanks, "William Shakesphere wrote one of the most common and romantic stories that is always re-lived in now-a-days for plays, movies and truth be told... people OWN life-specially teenagers." I scuffed at the idea. Which got Mr. Kagoshima attention.

"You got something to say about the book Zero-kun." I faced him and slowly shook my head. He turned his glare towards the side and slowly soften his glaze on the new girl who was flipping through the book. "What do you think about the book Anika?"

She looked up from her book looking startled. She looked around her to make sure it was really her and slowly sulked behind the book when she realized it was her. "I think the book is amazing but... I really don't love the ending." she gave a weak smile and shrugged. Even I knew that answer was going to lead to Mr. Kagoshima question mania. I could see it behind his spectacles ignite in burning passion (Oh boy).

While I completely zoned out into my own world and just ignoring the fire in my chest. Sometimes its easy while other times were difficult but the scent of fresh roses tinted with blood was somehow... soothing. Inhaling it was like drink warm chocolate that brings the sensation melting the tension go away. The hunger going away which was kinda nice...almost like I was human. I knew it couldn't last long cause I thought the feeling can last forever but the bell ranged to end my moment. I grapped my things and was this close out the door when I knew Yuuki will catch up to me.

"Zero where have you been! I've been looking for you every where that I was late again."

"Who asked you to look for me to begin with" I retorted back. I saw the twinge of hurt in her eyes but I could care last for being this close to her. I needed to get away. I tried pulling away but she cut me down short, "You have to help the new kid around and you need to see Kain for something."

I was about to argue but the scent of roses got my nose. I turned around to see her walking away with... Hushui by her side. The most shocking thing is... she made him CRACK a smile and blush and the feeling for the sight was mutual, I think. I pulled my self away and hid into the crowd still ignoring Yuuki yelling for me to come back but I jumped over the wall and headed my way to Kain office.

But sadly I don't know what's more torturous... the hunger or not smelling blood tinted roses again.

******* LATER in the day in Kain office*******

I was standing in his office waiting for his orders and what-not so I can going doing my night prowling later but something was up with Kain today. I've been standing in the same spot for over 20 minutes and he still rampaging through his room for something.

"Ummm KAIN," trying to control my impatiences, "Why am I here?"

I looked up from his desk drawers and pulled out a prefect ribbon and bloody rose gun? "What's going on?" I asked taking a step towards the desk and looking at the gun.

He took a seat in his chair,"While you were out wondering around, I got to know the new student and now joined our wonderful family of protecting the day and night classes," he said in a oddly high pinch voice and I could have sworn I saw a cape flapping behind him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "And you point will be is?"

"The point IS you are going to give her this today and take her out patrolling with you since Yuuki have some errands to run." he handed the gun and ribbon in my hand and spun the chair around to look outside at the setting sun. "Over 2,500 new students come to our school distract, for both, day and night and only one out of all of them will be and the know about Vampire life."

"Where would this new kid be?" I asked not really caring.

" At the courtyard around seven waiting for you and please be nice." I sulked and headed my way.

This is going to be a hard night and I swear if its a guy patrolling with me tonight, I'm so ditching the guy in the woods.

Anika POV

I was glad I snuck past one of Mr. Kagoshima's questions about Romeo and Juliet. I swear, its like every answer I gave to him, he was so damn intrigued to let it go and move on to another kid in the class. Specially the guy next to me who kept snickering every time I shrinked into my seat like a rabbit caught hopping down the street.

I let out a long sigh of relief and was walking out when I notice a silver hair bobbing at the door. Zero was probably a foot taller than Yuuki and it seemed like they were having a tough conversation that I shut my ears not to hear. So I slithered my way by than and was about free when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder which made me slightly shudder thinking it was Mr. Kagoshima with more questions but it turn it to be the kid who was sitting beside me.

"Hi, my name is Hushui," he said with a quite voice and stuck out his hand.

I gave a small smile and shook his hand which was engulfed in is, "Nice to met ya." I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his cheeks flare red. Hushui from a distance was a tough looking guy with his black eyes and dark blue shagged hair and the silver lip ring with a snake head on it. He probably must be 6 ft 1 and I have to say he had a kinda buff body but acting a shy little school boy was way out of my imagination.

"Mr. Kagoshima likes you a lot," he said breaking the silence between us.

I let a low laugh, "Oh really?"

He broke out into a contagious smile, "Ya, all the opinions you had of Romeo and Juliet was so good that of course he had to question."

"And may I ask why is that?"

"Cause... questioning is in his nature." I rolled my eyes and his simply answer but couldn't keep a straight face when I saw that smile on his face again.

"Anika, do you have a tour guide?" I was supposed to be shown by Zero but it seems to me that his busy or he doesn't want to help me out so I shook my head, "Nope."

His smile broaden even wider and he slung his arm around my shoulder which kinda knocked the wind right out of me. "Where do you want to show me first Zilla." I said nudging him in the rib.

"Oooo we're giving each other nicknames now huh? Fine hmmm..." he went in thought while tapping his chin to think.

"Just call me hoppy," I suggested.

He arched a eyebrow at me and looked at me, "Why hoppy?"

I planted a sneaking grin on my face and pulled the corner of his collar so he can lean down a bit to my lips so I can tell him my secret, "I'm very hyper sometimes." I let got of his collar and snuck out from under his arm and laughed. I turned around to see him behind me with a smirk on his face.

"You should call me speedy, hoppy," he said.

I folded my arms with a knowing smile on my face, "Are we going to stand around here or is my speedy of a tour guide going to show me around." He blushed a little and led the way.

******* LATER on *******

I never knew this place was sooo huge when Hushui showed me around. It was so much fun till I got a call with Yuuki telling me to go to the courtyard around seven and at this moment its 6:45 pm. I kinda felt sad telling Hushui that I had to go now. The hurt look was too much to that I couldn't help but hug him and thanked him. I ran ahead to the back way when he showed me the courtyard awhile back.

Narrative:

As Anika gave Hushui a quick hug she ran back to the scenario they saw a while ago, but she didn't notice the sound of her phone slipping out of her pocket. Hushui was settling the fuzzy feelings till he stepped on her phone. He picked up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket with a thought about seeing her again tomorrow and giving it back, but first... he will leave his phone number in it so she could call him later.

Avivabealove


	3. Patrolling means 'SOLO'

Zero POV

When I finally got to courtyard, no one was there in sight. I looked at the full moon as it shy away into the misty clouds that was slowly dancing across the sky. I decide if she doesn't show up than i'm going ahead without her tonight. I don't need to babysit some girl who couldn't bother coming on time than there's no point in waiting.

I was about to head my way but, IT stopped me. The crest on my neck was throbbing as it intch its way across my neck and my vision becoming blood red as ever cells in my senses heightens. The more I stood at the spot the more lifeless I felt. I can't go through all this for much long that I ran to the nearest bushes and fall to the ground.

I clutched the collar of my shirt and grinding my teeth that I can hear them chipping away. Ever sound of rustling leaves. Every pulse in my veins that I can see. Nothing can top of the scents of blood of humans hitching a ride in the wind to torture my brittle soul that is in pain of years of emptiness. Not of loneliness but of the dying hunger that is piercing through my gums. I tried searching for the blood pills in my pockets but all I got was dust balls and hollowness. _Damn!_ I growled at my stupidity that I left the packet in my room or I dropped it somewhere on the way.

Shutting my eyes to no longer be surrounded by swirling red but darkness to help ease the process of fighting off it, but this was so hard that I actually broke out into sweat. The rasping breathe was like the only way that my thoughts could find a escape from my trembling body. Nothing could ease this away unless I was literature class that was bathed in...

I shot up when the smell of roses... soaked in honey coated blood sneaked its way into my lungs.

This is becoming like my personal oxygen tank that sucks out the pain from one short breathe. It restarted my heart like the paddles in the hospital. My eyes fluster open and slowly the red fabric cover my sight unraveled and everything came back to me. I took deep breathes and wiped all the sweat away with my white handkerchief. While I was doing that the sound of footsteps was heading there way getting louder.

I got up in the shadows and peered through the bushes to see a girl standing there near the fountain. The moonlight enlightened her silk black hair while the wind was toying with her red strand. And that's when I realized that it was Anika who was joining the vampire loving club like Yuuki. Just another girl who admires those damn Pure-bloods.

I didn't come out quite yet cause I wanted to see why she was really here. She was looking up at the moon which made her skin even more glowing white like a snowy field. I didn't bother to stay long to see what else since this whole observation is futile. When I was about to hide out through the shadows, I stepped on a twig which I knew wouldn't blew my cover from this distance but I was proven wrong when I heard someone calling me. I turned around to see emerald eyes captivating me in the moment. I couldn't tell if I was breathing since my nostril is full of this aroma that makes me feel alive but also dead inside.

Anika POV

I saw a tall dark figure hiding in the shadows under the trees and with little help from the moonlight I got to say violet eyes glimmer with lost anticipation and I could see the mere pain sip away as he blinked his way through the dark. Standing before me was Zero who looked indifferent as ever. Was it only hours that I have seen him look like that?

He towered over my short frame with his silver hair swaying in the wind. We stood in a bubble world of silence of our own thoughts that wanted to speak out but locked in our eyes to merrily watch another for the rule breaker. Which happen to be me.

"Hey, I guess your Zero huh?" I said as I tipped on my toes and looked over his shoulders, "Where's Yuuki?" When I asked, I could see himself inertly cringed from the inside through is violet eyes.

"She's over at the Night class for some.. business." he said with a irritated voice.

Well I stuck out my hand to be shook as our first time meeting but I ended up with a gun and sach in my hand. When I looked up all I saw was him passing by me. I glared at his back 'WTF' look but he did not even care since he kept walking away, "HEY! WENT UP!" I shouted as I ran to him while putting all the stuff in the right places.

"If we are going to work together you could least h-"

"Than only way we can work together if I ride solo on my way and you on yours. Got it. Good." he stated cutting me off. When I didn't response, it only proved to him that I as okay with it and he turned around and headed his way. I stood there in disbelieve and annoyance boiling in my veins.

"FINE!" I retorted back and was heading my own way where it was.

*********** little bit later on*************

I was walking across the high wall that was looking over the courtyard where I was last time. I went through the moon dorms and sun dorm to find nothing hiding in the bushes or scaling down brick walls to make a gateway. From all the stories I heard from Hushui, all the girls in the Sun Dorm are crazy fans over the Moon Dorm with their polish looks and high stand-up. I laughed but I knew why they would be fans of them since Vampire have this intimidating glow which is also welcoming you to come closer and take a bit (or the other way around).

I already know about the same of the high nobles living here but I didn't expect to find out a Pure-blood is the headmaster of all of them. Yuuki was gushing about them when she was welcoming me this morning but I couldn't' really digestion any of it. All my nerves were high on the stands as I could feel vampire vibes crawling under my skin.

And at this moment, I could feel it. The tingle of vampire presence as I walked down the stairs towards the area as the pines towered on another-side by side- staring down on me as I walked towards the sound of squealing girls. I turned to the left and crouched down low as I creep my way towards crazy fan girls. I peered through the rustling thorn bushes to see two girls giggling at a digital camera.

Stealth my way out from behind the bushes and step towards the girls from behind planning on how to jump in and being serious or this.

"BOOGA BOOOGA!" I shouted as I watched the girls jump two feet in the air away from me.

They started screaming so loud that I could hear the trees rustling of scared birds. I started laughing out loud as I twirled the digital camera in my hand.

"H-h-how did you get that!" they both asked in unison.

I gave them a little smirk and spark of dark aura as I tucked the camera away in my pocket as I looked at them with a arch eyebrow, "I have my ways and one of my other way is dragging girls back to their dorms when they are sneaking around late at night." I took deathly steps towards them, "The easy way or the hard way."

I was expecting them to get scared and walking back but they broke down begging to get the camera back. I freaked when they both grabbed each of my ankle in their hand as fan-girls tears seeped into my socks. I kicked them off and gave them a warning if they don't get back I promise them they will NEVER see them again as I flashed a photo of a blonde blue eye boy drinking blood in a champagne glass.

They sniffled back their heartache and ran away to the Sun dorm. I let out a sighed of a relief and leaned against a pine tree looking up at the stars. All I could possibly think about how I dot here. Ending my somehow normal life to end up in this lonely one. I had a family that loves me that we're trying to protect us from vampires who only lived for was blood.

The love, happiness seemed like a sick twisted dream that is to good to be relieved. I tried hard fighting everything that got burned in my life but I only have one desire.

Going back in time to die with the family that left me to go to heaven.

****** nothing else happen later in the night ******

I changed out of my clothes and took a long hot shower. I threw on a lose tang top and neon red short and crawled into the soft covers and rocked myself to sleep off for 2 hours. Nothing I could possibly think about but all the nights a head of me.

NOTE:

sorry for this part of the story not being really interesting. I was trying to rush to the important part that is going in the next installment.

AvivaBeaLove

AvivaBeaLove


	4. You Linger in My Mind

Anika POV

"Anika...Anika...ANIKA!"

I tumbled out of my chair and landed on my butt in front of everybody. I gruged as I heard the stifle laughter of teens watching me endlessly now a days. I was about to get upt when a hand stopped me in my tracks. My eyes trailed upwards to the sight of a warm smile that hasnt thought of letting laughter slip there those lips.

"Need a hand?" I asked Hushui.

Fluster reached my face as my shaking hand grasped his. With ease I was back on my feet while still holding his hand. We both looked down as our fingers intwined with one another, I was the first to pull away. Looking up, I saw Mr. Kagoshima looking at me with concern and lack of patiences.

"Did you have a nice nap in my class Anika?" Mr. Kagoshima asked as he turned his back to me to continue writing what ever he was writing.

I was lost for words but the person I least excepted to come to my aid was Zero, "Sorry sir, she was out patrolling last night with me and Yuuki and it ended pretty late."

I turned around like everyone else, gawking at the carefree Zero he was staring outside of the window not sensing our disbelief. I pulled myself out of the trance and sat in my seat still baffled. Its not possible that I could still be in some weird dream.

I couldn't even notice that Hushui was waving infront of my dazed face, "Oh i'm sorry. Is class over?" even by looking around the room I knew that it was over. I tried covering my stupidity with shaking my hair and getting up.

"You have been fading in and out through out the whole class. Whats on you mind?" he asked me as he started shuffling a pile of papers and stuffing it in his binder. I tried shuffling out of my seat but I brushed up on Hushui. We stopped what we were doing and got ourselves locked in a trance. His eyes was starting to consume me but I could not enjoy it as much as I like. The feeling of someone watching was digging into the side of my mind which pulled me away from Hushui welcoming mint breathe.

The sight of silver hair turned around the corner and I couldnt mistake the sight of the spark of violent eyes. I pulled away from the small space between us and cleared my throat to push back the awkardness that was lurking in the air around us.

"Yeah, I didn't really sleep good last night. You heard what Zero said, late night patrolling and all." I said trying not to trip over my words. The hallway was almost cleared so I knew that I was late for my next class.

"Why do you guys go around patrolling at night?" he asked. I wanted to say, 'to keep the fangirls at by from the charming vampires that live in the Night Dorm.' but I just ended up saying, "You know... girls and guys sneaking around at night doing GOD knows what!" I tried to laugh away the burning truth that was stinging on my tongue.

"What class do you have anyway Hushui?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He looked up thinking about it, "I have art, you?"

"I got history class next, meet you during break kay?" I started to jet my way to my class but he grabbed me before I got any further. I turned as I watched him turn over my hand and put my phone in it. "How did y-"

"Yesterday when you had to go to where ever you were going you dropped it so here," his words brushing against my cheek. I didnt even notice that he got closer. I was greeted by eyes that held something that I couldn't pin point or pick up that I turned around and mumbled my thanks. Starting to walk away from him before he shouted out, "I saved my number in your phone so call when ever you feel lonely."

I looked over my shoulder as the smile of a youngster getting lucky from not getting caught.

The day flew by slowly as I thought about a lot of random things trying to avoid slipping into sleep. Once I headed back down the courtyard to get back to the dorm, my phone started vibrating for an a incoming text. I flipped it up to see an unknown number and I figured out it was Hushui

_Hey, you ditched me in the canteen!_

_Its okay I can forgive you... if we hang _

_later on today. _

_Please reply quickly ;-)_

_Speedy._

This text made me smile so of course I replied quickly to him.

_Sure why not! I'm free anyway right now_

_just tell me where you are right now... oh _

_wait! Let me go upstairs and changed and _

_you betta be waiting for me whhen I step_

_out my door :-P_

_hoppy _

I tucked it away and ran most of the way to the dorm and headed for the shower. I put on black skinny jeans which I knew couldn't fit any knives so I stuff it in my ankle brace in my motorcycle boots and a fave band T that was baggy enough to keep the bloody rose hidden.

I had a hard time trying to figure out if I wanted my hair up or down or I na crazy high style bun but this was worries when you have a big date and I know what i'm heading for wasn't a date. So I just let it be the way it is and grabbed my phone and I was off.

Just taking two steps out the door I heard the familiar voice calling out my name coming my way. Greeting with a warm smile, we started chatting away and heading down to the town.

Zero POV

nothing was fair. Nothing seem fair to me anymore ever since she came.

She makes living day in and out easy breeze without the choking pain lingering around the corner. Having this peacful moments is starting to get more and more and i'm this close of breaking out screaming.

I let out a frustrating sigh as I slide down my wall and burried my head in my hands as I wipe away the beading sweat that was starting to seep into my clothes. The scent of blood tinted rose still hung around me and I willing invite it into my stream with contentment.

God, did you bring me peace this time? Make leaving wroth it for once?

I stared blankly at the ceiling picturing the sceane of her, being close to another. Without the sweet sound of the beating pulse. I let out a growl of misguidance of how this is ticking me off so easily that I simply can't pull myself easily.

I heard a knock from the door but I didn't bother giving them access as Yuuki budge in with hysteria tugging behind her.

"ZERO! Do you know how many times I called you! Dinner is on the table so get up, take a shower and get moving!" she stated. The door slapped shut and silence welcomed me again with my decoded thoughts.

My hand went under the bed and pulled out the unloaded gun. I let my eyes be entraced by the mere details and the power that surges through my vein as I know the destruction it contains for there kind. For someone like me. I put the gun back under the bed and got up off the floor and headed for tasteless meal.

The food is wonderful, but the thrist for something greater than that makes my taste buds seem broken.

Anika POV

"HAHAHA no way! I don't believe you ever did that!"

"Ya I did! I chewed 45 bubble gums and made the biggest oval shape you ever seen and I was stupid enough to pop it myself and get it all over my face and hair and believe me," he started showing of his hair to me, "and growing this back was not easy".

I huched over as the the my abs started clutching and retracting from all the laughter i'm having. The day was so much fun that erased the sleep bug.

"I wish I was five years old and at camp with you to see you like that!"

"Oh shut up!" He playfully said in a a fake annoyed voice.

We continued walking up the steps the girls dorm and I knew the further we got the slowly we walked. Our laughter died down in the rustling of trees and the fireflies came out to play.

"I guess this is where we end the evening," I said. The look of disappointment crossed his innocent face which I distracted myself by looking at the sos lights.

"Yeah I guess it is," I didn't notice how close he got but I didnt mind at all. Our breathe intwrined with one another and we inhaled each others expectation. But I couldn't do it. Something in me wanted to jump to pluto but something also telling me to end it here.

I felt his hand going behind my back which pulled me out of reality. I jumped backwards which startled Hushui which he covered up quite well..

"Well I better be going now," he whispered as he started walking away.

I whispered my goodbye and starting to head inside. I cursed myself for being ALERT for once and didnt notice that Zero and Yuuki were up the stairs talking in hush voices. I didnt know if I should just pretend and walk by them or hide in the shadows till they leave. I was about to head the other way till the scene before was making me froze on the spot.

Yuuki was about to leave but Zero pulled her back. She tried to resist till I saw his head lean into her neck so gently that she was either transfixed or paralyzed from the move. I never knew they had this type of relationship between them and I was certainly not going to interupt them.

Narrative

As she disappeared into the shadows trying to push the image away from her mind and fighting this strange chain tugging at her heart. The sound of piercing skin filled the night and the scent of tinted rose got even stronger than before.

AvivaBeaLove


End file.
